


Objection!

by FixOrRideDaily



Series: Until Proven Guilty [4]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you love something let it go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objection!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you've noticed Jessica and Mike are no longer together in Mercy of the Court. Neither are Matt and Emily, but that is explained by me making Emily gay. This is a little story about Jess and why she and Mike ended things, but also it's just exploring her as a character because the more I write Jess the more I love Jess.
> 
> Once again I think this can be read outside the rest of the Until Proven Guilty series. I try to make all my one-shots be able to stand alone for the most part, but it is made better if you have read Guilty as Charged I think.
> 
> Not beta-read.

Jessica's life had not taken any of the turns or paths she had expected it to over the years. Everything that happened to her at the Washington ski lodge and after was only the beginning of that.

Jessica was by far the most physically harmed from their time on the mountain. She had a cracked sternum, a few snapped ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a shattered kneecap, a few torn muscles and tendons, a couple broken fingers and toes, internal bleeding in her lungs, stomach and liver and too many deep lacerations to count. She had passed out on the ride to the ranger station on Matt's shoulder. Even after everyone else had been released to their families she had been helicoptered to a hospital in L.A. and kept there a few extra days for observation. When she finally was allowed to go home she was placed on bed rest for two full weeks. She didn't leave the house much after that either.

She went to the gym a lot. The doctors said it would be good for her as a form of physical therapy. Though she pushed her self harder than was strictly necessary. Monday Yoga, Wednesday Pilates, Thursday Weights, Saturday Track. Tuesdays, Fridays and Sundays she busiest herself with new hobbies to distract herself. The winners so far had been baking, gardening, trying out new braiding styles on her younger sister Becky's hair, woodworking, and origami. The losers had been anything involving needles (knitting and crocheting had both been a bust), birdwatching, photography and painting. She didn't return to school that semester. At least half of her friends didn't either and her parents understood why or said they did at least.

Lots of people from both her current college and her old high school stopped by to see her these days. She tried to keep those visits short and to the point. Though her most frequent visitors were of course Emily, Mike, Matt, Ashley, Sam and Chris. In that order. She actually liked when they came to see her because it was out of real concern and friendship instead of pity and obligation. They all had much more going on for them then she did so when they sat with her in her room normally chatty friendly Jessica answered their questions quickly and then let them talk about their lives.

Ashley and Chris were both still going to school and they were (finally) dating which Ashley was elated to tell her about and Chris was embarrassed to share. Ashley would let Jess try out different styles in her hair too as she talked about her classes, her own family and Chris. Jess had always found Ashley to be cute and seeing her so blissful and animated made her happy. 

Chris wasn't around as much as the others, but when he was he brought his guitar and played for her while she sang. He always offered to get her water and asked how she was doing ten times too many. She remembered why they were friends.

Matt brought her treats when he came to visit her. She'd take him out to her new garden and show it off because Matt would appreciate its beauty and all her hard work. He offered to take her to church with him a few times because he had apparently found God in the weeks following their attack. She went once and found it was quite lovely even if she didn't have the same spiritual awakening that he did. Sometimes she let herself cry when Matt was there because you don't face down death with someone almost naked and bloody and then act like there are still secrets between the two of you.

Sam always tried to get her to leave the house. To go out somewhere with her and that was the only thing she didn't like about Sam's visits. She'd drag Jess to the park where kids would stare at her scars and strangers would give her pity looks. She'd take Jess out for tea and every loud noise would make them both jump nearly out of their skin. She'd drive them down by the beach and Jess would get a headache from the sun reflecting off the water or the thought of ever wearing a bathing suit again. In her heart she appreciated what Sam was doing and enjoyed her company, but she wanted to be home.

Things were the most normal with Emily. It was like Jess had her best friend back suddenly. She was the only other one of them who had stayed in school. She'd come over and do her homework on Jess' bed like she had done in high school all the time. She'd complain about her siblings, and her mom, and her dad. She'd bring over outfits to trade and compare with Jess. They'd paint each others nails and do each others make-up even though Emily and Jess both knew Jess wasn't going to be going out any time soon. They gossiped about their friends and everything that had been going on in their lives and they dished about their boyfriends respectively as if Jess' boyfriend wasn't Emily's ex.

Then there was Mike. Her boyfriend. Her hero. His father had insisted he do something if he wasn't going to be in school so he had gotten a part time job lugging stuff around at a florist shop. He visited her almost as often as Emily did. He had sat by her bedside and held her hand through so much of her recovery. He told her jokes to make her laugh and told her she was beautiful. He carried her places when it was too hard for her to walk. He brought her whatever she needed and fell over himself to do things for her. She had barely touched him since they were up on the mountain.

Alright that wasn't true. They cuddled and kissed, but that was about it. It wasn't that she didn't want him, quite the opposite in fact. She had never been more attracted to anybody in her life than she was to Mike in those days. She just needed time. Time to heal and time to feel better about herself. She needed time to feel comfortable again and not feel like any amount of physical contact between them would be punished by her being beaten half to death. God bless Mike's perfect heart he understood that. She was gonna rock his world as soon as she was ready.

She really wished she had gotten the chance to prove that to him.

Jess thought it started with Josh's court case. She didn't want to go. It was too many people and too many painful memories all in one place. She wasn't asked to be a witness and her counselor didn't feel like there was any reason she should feel obligated to show up if she didn't feel comfortable. This is exactly what she told Mike when he brought it up.

“Yeah, I guess I see that,” he said, “but don't you want to make sure that motherfucker gets put away for what he did to us. To you.”

“Not really,” she said, “I'd just like to move on with my life.”

“Oh,” he said. This had been the first sign of a fundamental difference between the two of them. Jess didn't blame Josh for what happened to her anymore than she blamed herself for what happened to Hannah and Beth. That was life and sometimes life sucked. Mike did not see things the same way.

“You know Sam, Chris and Ashley are all testifying.” Mike continued.

“Good for them. That's their choice. This is mine.”

“We should go. Be there to show our support for them,” Mike pushed as if trying to convince her that it was the right thing to do

“Alright so go,” she told him, “I don't care if you do. Give them my best. But I'm not going, Mike. That's it. We're done talking about this.”

He did go to the court hearing. So did Matt. Emily spent those days with her at her place. Neither of them left her room much and Jessica cried a lot. For Hannah. For Beth. Most of all for Josh. She waited to hear from Mike and find out what was going on, but he didn't call or even text her the entire time the proceedings were taking place. She and Emily tried to catch some news about it on T.V. but Bob had paid good money to keep the whole thing as under reported as he could. She didn't even see any of her friends, except a glimpse of Josh and his mother here and there.

“Why do you think no one had called us to let us know what's happening?” Jess asked Emily who had her books spread out in front of her on Jess' bed.

“They probably think we don't care,” she answered, “Since we aren't there.”

“Do you care?” Jess asked her focusing on the little pieces of paper she had scattered on the desk. She was trying to teach herself how to fold spinning tops. They looked like a lot of fun. 

“Would it be heartless of me to say that I didn't?” Emily asked. Jess turned to look at her laying on her stomach her feet curled around each other in the air. She didn't look like she was bothered in the least by what was going on. She seemed to have all her focus on her papers of graphs and numbers. Jess felt her heart sink a little.

“Is that really how you feel?”

“No, but it's what you expected me to say,” Emily still didn't look at her.

“I didn't mea-”

“Yes, you did,” Emily cut her off. “Why else would you ask?”

“Do you think he'll go to jail?” Jess asked instead of continuing to protest.

“Probably,” Emily said matter-of-factually.

“Is it weird?” Jess asked her best friend of the last seven or so years, “That I kinda don't want him to? That I'm not mad at him?”

“He didn't really do anything to you. Makes forgiveness easier for you,” Emily said. Jess admitted that that was true. Josh hadn't done much to her except scare her in the woods with some police tape and trick her and Mike into wandering in the old abandoned mines for a while.

“What makes your forgiveness easier then?” Jess asked. Emily finally looked at her. She looked tired

“If I can forgive Mike and Ash for threatening my life,” she said with a shrug, “I can forgive Josh.”

“Right,” Jess said, “Why did you forgive them for wanting to shoot you again?”

“Because life is short. I don't have the time make new friends,” Emily told her. Jess felt like there was more to the story there that she wasn't getting. She decided not to keep prying though and turned her attention back to her spinning tops. She wanted to make enough for Becky to bring to girl scouts.

Mike asked her out to dinner after the hearing was over and Josh was sent to prison. Apparently they were all going in memory of the Washington siblings. Truthfully Jess found that idea a little tacky and a lot useless. She didn't see how all of them eating dinner together and toasting it to two dead people and one behind bars was going to do anything for either the three Washington kids or the seven of them. She hadn't gone out or seen all her friends in one place in a while though so decided it would be nice.

It was getting warmer out so the two of them waited outside the restaurant for everyone else to arrive. While Matt and Emily both looked almost back to their old self again and happy to be there together, Sam looked awful. Like the other two had dragged her there. Chris and Ashley were late and it was more than a little obvious when they showed up that it was because they had been off having sex. Emily rolled her eyes at Jessica and mouthed something along the lines of “amateurs.” They laughed.

“Well, I hope you remembered to be safe,” Sam teased when the two of them finally reached the group. At least she seemed to be trying her best to. She even attempted a smile. It looked painful.

“What are you talking about?” Chris asked not the least bit convincingly. Matt winked at Ashley and then laughed that deep friendly laugh of his when she blushed. Jess was really starting to remember what it felt like to have them all around again and it was good.

“Yeah, it's great, Chris and Ashley are fucking,” Mike said annoyed, “Can we just get inside already?”

Everybody looked at him strangely before following him inside sheepishly. He was unusually hostile. Jess felt bad again for the limited amount of physical contact in their relationship. She couldn't think of any other explanation for his behavior. They weren't late enough yet to have missed their reservations and were soon seated at a table. The air had become awkward though as they settled down in their chairs. Mike pulled out her chair for her and Matt did the same for Emily. Chris pulled out both Ashley and Sam's chairs before he sat down between them.

“Thanks Chris,” Sam said picking up her water, “I feel a little better about seventh-wheeling now.”

She was trying so very hard. She wanted to break the tension Mike had created, Matt and Ashley both laughed to assist her. Jess smiled at Mike and grabbed his hand under the table hoping that would ease him up a bit. He smiled at her so she thought maybe it worked. He squeezed her hand back.

“So who's hungry?” Mike said much more cheerfully picking up his menu. Things got back mostly to normal after that. Chris had to check three meals he wanted with the waiter for his peanut allergy only to end up trading dinners with Ashley when she accidentally ordered something far too spicy for her, Matt was ready to order fifteen minutes before everyone else and got a little impatient waiting on them, and Emily ordered a dish that was cooked in wine sauce and had a fancy name. All this was expected.

The weird part was after dinner. After they ordered their desserts, Mike ordered sparkling cider for everyone at the table, because no one was legal to drink yet and stood up to make what Jess assumed was to be a toast to the Washingtons.

“So,” he started, “We're all here together because as a group we've been through hell and back again. We've lost friends and we've lost a lot of other stuff too,” Jess saw him look at his now three digit hand, “We've all probably got a lot on our minds, but this is a chance for us go around and say something that we've always wanted to say about or to Hannah or Beth or even Josh. To get it off our chests and pay our respects. So we can put it behind us and start living our lives again. I'll even go first if you'd like.”

Almost all the rest of them were nodding as if they had already agreed to this. As if they had known the whole time that this was why they were here tonight. Jessica didn't feel that way. She knew they were here to pay respects to the Washingtons but she certainly didn't feel ready to give some sort of speech on their behalf. She also wasn't sure she wanted to hear six other speeches about how bad they all felt about what had happened to them. She felt Emily grab her hand on the table as Mike cleared his throat.

“Hannah was a beautiful girl,” he began, “She had a wonderful passion for life and always saw the very best in people. She believed in fairytales and happily ever afters. All she ever wanted was for someone to think she was special and love her for it and I'm sorry that I,” he stumbled, “I'm sorry that I took that away from her and from them. I'm sorry that no one will ever get the chance to show Hannah just how special and beautiful she really was because no one deserved it more than she did.” Jess thought her boyfriend might actually start crying. She also thought that was a nice way of saying Hannah was naïve and refused to grow up. Sam got to her feet on Mike's other side as he sat down.

“Hannah was my best friend,” she started, “Since the moment we met I knew we would be friends a long time. We had been paired together in gym and Hannah was the only other girl in seventh grade who could climb as high as I could. She used to bring me bath salts and soup when I was really sick. She was the only one of my friends that never ate meat when I was around and I was around a lot. So she was basically a vegetarian for me. I loved her with all my heart you know? I loved her and I don't think I ever told her that enough. Because it doesn't feel like she knew, but I did. I loved her.” Jess felt bad for Sam because she definitely was crying as Chris helped her back into her seat and made sure she was okay before standing to do his own speech.

“Third grade,” he said, “I met Josh in third grade because some girl hit puberty early and the boy behind her kept snapping her training bra. I was moved next to Josh in order to get him to stop and we've been friends from that day on. Chris and Josh, Josh and Chris, it's been that way ever since. We've shared every birthday, every milestone, every stupid act of teenage rebellion together. Frankly I don't know what my life is supposed to look like now without Josh in it. All I know is deep down he's a good guy who did a dumb thing and maybe it's crazy and maybe it's stupid but I forgive him. And I'll certainly be here waiting for him whenever he gets out.” Jess noticed as Chris sat down that his little speech was decidedly different than last two. She also realized that they were getting ever closer to her.

“I'll be waiting for him too,” Ashley agreed standing up, “Josh was the first friend I had at my new high school. He's the reason I met all of you. That I'm a of part of this group. He was one of the best friends I ever had. What we did, what I did, to his sisters was a horrible way to repay him for all that. I couldn't be more sorry for what happened to them. I don't know why he did what he did, maybe to get back at me or maybe he really was trying to help me and Chris figure things out, either way he's my friend. I'm hurt, but he needs help. I don't want to give up on him. And if Chris isn't giving up on him well then I'm standing by my boys.” Ash's proclamation was less of a surprise coming right off the heels of Chris' and honestly Jess more than hated the way Chris looked like he was completely smitten with her after.

Matt was next, “Beth was brash and loud and I think she hated everybody a little bit. But that was what I think I liked about her. She could drink me under the table too,” then he admitted to them, “Beth was the reason I made it into school in the first place. My athletics were enough to win my place in the scholarship program, but I still had to pass the entrance test to attend. Beth had been my tutor and honestly I was a mess when it came to school. But she just kept at it. She wouldn't give up on me. That's how we became friends. Beth never gave up on anybody. She was always so determined. I don't think the word 'No' exited in her world. She would set her mind to something and make it happen.” 

Then Emily stood up next to her and added, “Beth was fierce too. In a take no prisoners kinda way. She was the only one in debate who ever gave me a challenge and I remember the first and last time I ever made fun of Hannah, Beth verbally tore me to shreds in front of our whole class,” Emily smiled a little, “She was always protecting people, but never let anybody protect her. I tried to giver her my extra umbrella once when it was raining but she refused it saying I might need it if something happened to my other one. I tried again but she just kept refusing. She was stubborn too. Maybe that was why she and I always got along so well. Great minds and all that. I mean we all know those are the reasons she went after Hannah that night because stubborn fiercely protective Beth would never let anything happen to her sister on her watch. I'm sorry that they're gone. I miss them a lot.”

Everyone was looking at her now. They were waiting for her to stand and give a speech. She wasn't going to though. She didn't have anything to say. About any of them. So the seven of them just sat there waiting awkwardly for awhile until Mike cleared his throat again and held up his glass.

“To the Washingtons. To Hannah, Beth and Josh,” he said.

“To Hannah, Beth and Josh,” everyone said back to him raising their own glasses and then they all swallowed down their drinks. Their desserts arrived not long after that and the evening continued.

Mike was driving her home when it came up again.

“You know a little warning about the whole speech thing would have been nice,” she said once they were far away from the restaurant and their friends.

“I told you that we were going out tonight to pay our respects to the Washingtons,” he said, “What were you expecting?”

“I don't know,” she said because she genuinely didn't, “But not that.”

“Alright well sorry,” he said though he didn't sound it, “You didn't say anything though so I'm not sure what the big deal is anyway.”

“That's not the point, Mike,” she groaned, “You made me look really stupid and insensitive in front of everybody who all had really nice things to say about them.”

“Nobody thinks you're insensitive. They just think you were caught of guard or had nothing to say.”

“Because I didn't, but I could have at least tried if you told me about it.”

“Look it wasn't like I planned it all out and gave everybody but you scripts to read just to make you look ridiculous or something, Jess. The only person I even mentioned it to was Sam. Everybody else was just as unaware as you were.” He sounded like he was getting angry but he was trying to hide it. That reminded her.

“Oh and what was that freak out with Chris and Ashley about earlier tonight?” she asked voice raising.

“What are you talking about?” Mike asked back trying to ignore her and keep his focus on the road.

“When Chris and Ash showed up at the restaurant and everybody was teasing them you flipped out and got really annoyed for some reason,” she clarified.

“Oh that?” he sighed, “I wanted to get inside so we didn't lose our reservations.”

Bullshit.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Micheal, are you upset that we aren't having sex?” she asked him point blank after a few minutes.

“God, Jess, no,” he answered as they pulled onto her street, “Well, I mean yes, but no.” 

He sighed as they pulled up in front of her house. He reached over to grab her hands in his and pulled her to face him before he spoke, “Alright. I'll admit it maybe I'm feeling kinda frustrated that Chris, of all people, is getting more action than I am. And do I wish we were doing it because I really like you and I think you are smoking hot? Yeah, but I get that you aren't ready right now and I'm cool with that. You are important to me and I can wait for you.”

“You are really sweet you know that?” she told him feeling her heart flutter a bit. He genuinely cared about her. She knew she was lucky to have him. Not every guy would be okay with this situation. 

“It's my cross to bare, babe,” he said as she leaned over to kiss him goodnight and then headed out of his car for the night. She didn't mean to kick the papers off his floor when she climbed out. She would have noticed right away too if she hadn't been blowing him kisses as he drove away. As things were she didn't see them until he was gone and she was turning to go into her house. Two big yellow envelopes. One from Brown and one from Duke. Judging by both their size and their weight they were acceptance letters. The letters were addressed to Mike, were open and according to the postage he had received them almost two months ago at this point.

So why hadn't he told her?

Jess invited him over the next day under the pretense of simply picking them up. She hadn't told him what papers fell out of his car just that they “looked important” and he should probably come get them as soon as possible. He didn't sound like he knew what they were over the phone. She fully planned on making him tell her exactly what was going on though. Her boyfriend shouldn't be hiding college acceptance letters from her. If that was even what he was doing.

That's what they were though. The curiosity got the better of her and she had opened them to be sure. Each envelope contained a letter addressed to one Micheal Munroe ('Congratulations we would like to welcome you to our University'), a university packet with housing and tuition information, a brochure with the teaching staff listed and some of the buildings, a small book with all the classes being offered, a few forms that needed to be sent back and an envelope with the school's letter head to send it back in.

“Honey,” her mom called up the stairs, “Micheal is here.”

“Okay, mom,” she called back, “You can send him up.” 'And he can try explaining this to me'

Mike appeared at her door looking as handsome and charming as ever. He had brought her flowers. Yellow tulips, which were her favorite. In a pot not a vase so she could transplant them to her new garden when they got big enough.

“Hey,” he said letting himself into her room.

“Hey,” she answered sitting up on her bed, “What's with the flowers?”

“I felt a little bad that we kinda had a fight last night and that I yelled outside the restaurant and that you were caught off guard at dinner so I figured I'd bring these to help make it up to you.”

She almost forgot she was mad at him in his thoughtfulness.

“Oh, Mike,” she said as he put them on her desk, “Thank you. You're so sweet.”

“Nah,” he said, “it's normal boyfriend stuff. Comes with the territory. So where these important papers of mine at? Are they like pay stubs or something?”

“Not exactly,” Jess said feeling horrible suddenly. She had planned to do this all dramatically. To reveal the envelopes to him by tossing them on the ground and demand answers from him like in one of those cop dramas on T.V. But then he had come in all sweet and loving and charming and all Mike and she felt like she was being unfair to him and nosy. She picked up both envelops off her bed and handed them to him with much less flourish than planned.

“I kicked these out of your car by accident last night,” she told him as he took them from her, “I figured you'd probably want them so you can fill all the paperwork out before summer is over.”

“Oh,yeah uh thanks.” Mike didn't look happy the least bit. In fact he looked downright miserable as he turned the envelopes around his hands. Then he dropped them on her desk as if they were nothing and smiled at her with his arms crossed over his chest. His smile didn't reach his eyes though and Jessica could tell that he was waiting for her to ask the question she was about to ask. That made her consider not asking it, but she had to know why he had kept this from her so out it came.

“Why didn't you tell me that you got accepted to Duke and Brown?”

“Oh, well you know,” he looked away from her and made a 'pssh' noise, “you aren't in school right now so I figured you wouldn't wanna hear about that. And besides I'm uh I'm not going so it doesn't really matter anyway right?”

Jessica dropped her jaw at that. She couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her boyfriend's mouth. She blinked a few times and shook her head, “Not going? What do you mean you aren't going?”

“Exactly what I said,” he answered, “Look Jess, I don't really wanna talk about this. Can we maybe go get some ice cream or something instead?”

“Okay,” she said, “But first tell me why?”

“What?”

“Tell me why you aren't going.”

“It's just not what I want to be doing, okay?” He didn't look quite right when he said that.

“You're lying. Tell me the truth.”

“I'm not lying. I'm not ready to go that far away for any reason. Much less school.”

“But you've always talked about going away to a good university. What's different now?”

“There is so much going on right now. I just don't think I can up and leave everything behind to go to a school on the other side of the country.”

“What about all the things you said last night? About putting this behind us so we can start living our lives again? You have to live your life too, Mike. Take your own advice.”

“What about you?” he yelled out suddenly, “You can't even leave the house on your own most days. You need me here, Jess. I can't leave you like that. I think I might love you.”

There was a time in her life when those words would have made Jess the happiest person in the world. There was a time when she would have given anything to have a man stand in front of her willing to give up his very everything for her. There was a time when she would have melted at the romance of a guy proclaiming his love for her like this in a moment of desperation and passion.

That was before Jessica knew how it felt to truly love someone.

And she loved Mike. It wasn't even a question in her mind. That was why there was no way on God's green earth she was going to let him give up his future. So she did the only thing she could think of.

“I'm breaking up with you.”

“What? Jess-”Mike started coming towards her.

“No!” she yelled walking towards her bedroom door and opening it, “I am not a child Micheal and if you are going to treat like a child who needs to be looked after all the time than I don't want to be with you. So just get out.”

“You know I didn't mean it that wa-”

“I said 'get out!'”

She heard rather than saw him picking up his papers and heading out the door. She slammed it as soon as he was through. Then in a haze of tears she flung herself onto her bed. She had to do it. No matter what she said Mike would never have agreed to leave her behind after all she had been through and she was in no condition to leave home. That didn't mean it couldn't hurt like a bitch though and it sure did. She pulled out her phone and called Emily to tell her what had happened and begged her to come over. Less than an hour later the other girl came bulldozing through her bedroom door and fell onto her bed with her. Together they cried, holding each other. Two girls who had loved and lost Micheal Munroe.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh poor little Jess. I'm sorry sweetie. 
> 
> Sorry if the speeches part got a little sappy and long I tried to trim them down as much as I could, but including them was important for characterizing Jess I felt. I hope people understand what I tried to do with her here.
> 
> Feedback always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
